looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mel Blanc
Melvin Jerome "Mel" Blanc (May 30, 1908 – July 10, 1989) was an American voice artist, actor, radio comedian, and recording artist. Although he began his over 60-year career performing in radio, he is best remembered for his work with Warner Bros. as the voices of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and many of the other characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical short films, during the Golden Age of Animation. His career with WB began in 1937 with the short Picador Porky (in which he voiced a drunken bull). In a deal he made with producer Leon Schlesinger (in exchange for not getting a raise), Mel became the first voice actor to receive on-screen credit for his work. Having earned the nickname “The Man of 1,000 Voices,” Mel is regarded as one of the most influential people in the voice-acting industry. Over the span of his career, he was in over 5,000 cartoons and did over 400 different voices for them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeAM1vwEcFg Warner Bros. roles * Porky Pig (assumed from Joe Dougherty in 1937's Porky's Duck Hunt) * Daffy Duck (debuted in 1937's Porky's Duck Hunt) * Happy Rabbit (Bugs' prototype; debuted in 1938's Porky's Hare Hunt) * Bugs Bunny (debuted in 1940's A Wild Hare) * Cecil Turtle (debuted in 1941's Tortoise Beats Hare) * Tweety Bird (debuted in 1942's A Tale of Two Kitties) * Henery Hawk (debuted in 1942's The Squawkin' Hawk) * Yosemite Sam (debuted in 1945's Hare Trigger) * Pepé Le Pew (debuted in 1945's Odor-able Kitty) * Sylvester (debuted in 1945's Life with Feathers) * Foghorn Leghorn (debuted in 1946's Walky Talky Hawky) * Barnyard Dawg (debuted in 1946's Walky Talky Hawky) * Charlie Dog (debuted in 1947's Little Orphan Airedale) * Mac Gopher (debuted in 1947's The Goofy Gophers) * Marvin The Martian (debuted in 1948's Haredevil Hare) * Sylvester Junior (debuted in 1950's Pop 'Im Pop!) * Beaky Buzzard (replaced Kent Rogers in 1950's The Lion's Busy ''and Strife with Father) * Rocky and Mugsy (debuted in 1953's ''Bugs and Thugs) * Tasmanian Devil (debuted in 1954's Devil May Hare) * Speedy Gonzales (debuted in 1955's Speedy Gonzales) * Tosh Gopher (replaced Stan Freberg in 1965's Tease for Two) * Elmer Fudd (mostly after Arthur Q. Bryan's death; ocassionally during Bryan's lifetime) * Wile E. Coyote (speaking voice in Operation: Rabbit, To Hare Is Human, Rabbit's Feat, Compressed Hare and Adventures of the Road-Runner, vocal effects in various Road Runner shorts) * Private Snafu - WWII shorts also see Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc and Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Gallery IMG_5913768912666.jpeg|Early photo of Mel Blanc's family. Mel is on the bottom left. Blanc3.jpg Mel blanc.jpg Mel Blanc Trombone.jpg Mel Blanc.gif 332px-Mel_Blanc_(1976).jpg Mel blanc 002.jpg Mel-Blanc-the-voice-of-bugs-bunny-facts.jpg Speechless_Tribute_to_Mel_Blanc.jpg |"Speechless" tribute to Mel Blanc following his death 24Karat-MelBlanc.jpg|"A Salute to Mel Blanc" Unknown.jpg|Mel's autobiography Mel Blanc 4-15-05.jpg|Mel's gravesite marker Jack Benny group photo.jpg|Mel (far-right) with his fellow cast members of The Jack Benny Program Mel blanc in pinkey an the brain?.png|Mel (right) on Pinky and the Brain People are Bunny 03.jpg|Caricature from People Are Bunny Autobiography * That's Not All, Folks!, 1988 by Mel Blanc, Philip Bashe. Warner Books, ISBN 0-446-39089-5 (Softcover), ISBN 0-446-51244-3 (Hardcover) References Category:Voice-actors Category:Comedians Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Real People Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:1908 births Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Featured Person Category:1989 Deaths Category:Looney Tunes Voice-Actors Category:Cameos